1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic card connector, and more particularly to a tray-type card connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
With technological advancement, mobile phones have become indispensible in modern life. To implement functions of a mobile phone, a subscriber identity model (SIM, also called to subscriber identity module) card is required in a general mobile phone system. The SIM card has a plurality of contact pads for electrically connecting to terminals of a SIM card connector of the mobile phone, so as to implement the functions of communicating and storing information.
The SIM card is directly inserted into a SIM card slot in a traditional mobile phone. For the purpose of user's convenience, a tray-type SIM card connector is developed in the market. The tray-type SIM card connector can be put in a tray to be inserted into the SIM card slot.
However, the above-mentioned tray is integrated as one-piece with the SIM card connector, and thus the tray being conveniently used is still required to be improved.